wwebradyfandomcom-20200214-history
Deuce 'N' Domino
The team was called up to WWE's SmackDown! roster in January 2007. Deuce 'n Domino won their debut tag team match. On the February 2 episode of SmackDown!, the team defeated the then-WWE Tag Team Champions Paul London and Brian Kendrick in a non-title match.8 Deuce 'n Domino faced London and Kendrick in a WWE Tag Team Championship match at February's pay-per-view event, No Way Out, but lost when Kendrick pinned Deuce via a roll-up. On the April 20 episode of SmackDown!, they defeated London and Kendrick for the WWE Tag Team Championship when London was, in storyline, injured after missing a moonsault to the outside. Kendrick was left to defend the title by himself, and was pinned after being hit with the West Side Stomp, a finishing move performed by Deuce 'n Domino. Three weeks later, London and Kendrick competed against William Regal and Dave Taylor. Deuce 'n Domino interfered, causing Regal and Taylor to be disqualified. This made both teams number one contenders leading to a triple threat tag team match the following week where Deuce 'n Domino retained the tag title. At the July event, Vengeance: Night of Champions, after insulting former Tag Team Champions Tony Garea and Rick Martel, Deuce 'n Domino defeated Sgt. Slaughter and "Superfly" Jimmy Snuka to retain their title. During a tag team match with Cryme Tyme (Shad Gaspard and JTG) in late June, Domino suffered an injury, which was diagnosed as a broken nose and a possible broken orbital bone socket in his eye. The injury would keep him out of the ring for a month. Deuce n' Domino later engaged in a rivalry with Batista and Ric Flair. On the August 31 episode of SmackDown!, the team lost their tag team championship to Matt Hardy and the reigning United States Champion Montel Vontavious Porter. During the last few months of 2007, Deuce 'n Domino engaged in a short scripted rivalry with Hardy and MVP, Jimmy Wang Yang and Shannon Moore, Jesse and Festus, and Finlay and Hornswoggle. At the beginning of 2008, the team suffered a series of losses. At WrestleMania XXIV in March, the team participated in a 24-man Interpromotional Battle Royal, in which the winner would face then ECW Champion Chavo Guerrero later that night. Deuce 'n Domino, however, did not win the match. On the May 23 episode of SmackDown, Deuce 'n Domino parted ways with Cherry and replaced her with WWE Diva Maryse. On the June 20, 2008 episode of SmackDown, following a loss to Jesse and Festus, their second straight loss in two weeks, Deuce and Domino engaged in a fight with each other, and Deuce performed the Crack 'em in da Mouth on Domino. Deuce then threw his jacket over Domino, dissolving their partnership. The split was then further cemented when Deuce was drafted to the Raw brand as part of the 2008 WWE Supplemental Draft. Following the draft, Domino was predominantly featured as an enhancement talent—a wrestler who consistently loses to make his opponents look stronger—on SmackDown weekly. In August 2008, Domino and Cherry were released from their WWE contracts. The following year, Deuce was released from the WWE as well. Category:Tag Team